Harry Potter and the New Way of Magic
by Kelly Ann
Summary: I know that J.K. Rowling said that book V is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but oh well. This is my version of book V. Please be nice as this is my first fan fic!CHAPTER THREE IS UP! If anyone really cared...
1. The Meeting

Harry Potter 

Harry Potter 

And 

The New Way Of Magic

By Kelly Ann

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters or her magical world. BUT!!!!! I copyright any of the characters you as readers don't recognize. Also I own the plot.

Authors' Note: Yay! Anyway, this story is my version of J.K. Rowling's fifth book of the Harry Potter series. I have new characters and a plot that is a bit strange. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!! Also, the time is set in the wee hours in the morning on Harry's birthday.

P.S. I love to hear comeback! You can either e-mail me at [katpegasus3110@yahoo.com][1] or use the little, and extremely handy purple box on the bottom of the page. Thanks!

Chapter One

The Meeting

" COME TO ORDER!!!" the head dragon screamed.

Firenze shook his head. The inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest never mixed very well. Finally, silence descended on the clearing.

In this clearing stood every kind of magical creature you could think of. From dragons to centaurs, they were there. The subject of the meeting was extremely important. As with the meeting that had been held in the Forest fourteen years before, it was the centaurs who had noticed it first, Firenze thought to himself, but did Humans listen? Of course not. Well, except Albus Dumbledore and his small crowd.

"Thank you. Now, will the centaur named Firenze please step up and say his piece," boomed out the head dragon, Korona. 

Firenze stepped forward and bowed in respect to the heads and elders. Not doing this would have been a bad thing. Then Firenze stepped lightly onto the humongous rock the Forest used as a podium. Firenze tilted his head back to look at the stars, and then looked at the clearing before starting.

"I've been studying the stars." 

A chuckle ran through the clearing. Centaurs _always_ studied the stars. It was all they did. Firenze continued as if he did not hear them.

"The stars have a warning for us. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen again."

The clearing went in to a frenzy.

"Can that be possible?"

"You're off your rocker this time Firenze!"

"You-Know-Who can't be back! Can he?"

"You're crazy—it 's not possible!"

Firenze reared back in anger and bellowed,

"IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THE WORSE NEWS, BE QUIET!"

Everyone froze. Centaurs rarely lost their tempers so fast, especially Firenze. He was one of the more quiet ones. You really did not want to see a centaur lose his temper like that.

"Thank you." He said it with a lot of patience, " The stars say that You-Know-Who has specific targets. They are The Seven and their guardians."

The clearing lost it. This can't be true. The Seven weren't supposed to fight until much later, around seventh year. The only calm ones were the elders and heads. They were shocked. It seemed that only Firenze had read this, otherwise Gramin, the centaur elder, would have told them. Since dragons get very irritable when it got very noisy, Korona rose to his full height.

"ENOUGH," He screamed to the clearing. Then he opened his mouth as if he was going to flame. In no time at all, the clearing was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The head dragon sat down majestically, his scales rattling as he did.

"Firenze," he asked, " do you have anything else to add? As we have quiet now."

Firenze looked toward the stars again.

"The stars advise to alert Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible. He should tell the guardians of what is going on. The children cannot know. It will jeopardize what they will have to do later on."

Korona nodded. 

"Agreed," Korona turned towards Fawkes the Phoenix, who represented the magical creatures at Hogwarts. "Go tell Dumbledore immediately. Tell him also to be in touch."

Fawkes sang a note in agreement and took off in the direction of Hogwarts.

A voice in the back spoke out.

"What about us? What can we do to help?"

There was a murmur of agreement until Korona looked up. Before Korona could say anything Firenze stepped in,

"You should watch the forest. Make sure none of them come near the Forest. They could get themselves killed before they even know their roles."

Korona nodded. 

"You understand what to do?" There was nodding of heads and several creatures murmured in agreement. 

"Good, this meeting is adjourned."

The animals scattered in different directions towards their homes, talking about what had just happened.

As the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest headed home, a boy named Harry Potter was sleeping. He was more special than anybody realized. 

   [1]: mailto:katpegasus3110@yahoo.com



	2. Midnight Letters

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of J

Harry Potter

And 

The New Way of Magic

By Kelly Ann

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters or her magical world. BUT!!!!!!! I copyright any characters you, as readers don't recognize. Also I own the plot. If you want to borrow a character, please ask nicely first before you take.

Author's Note: I have to give thanks to two people. First I thank to my brother who came up with some of the ideas. He's only eleven and he comes up with some great ideas (you'll see what I mean later). Second I thank my beta-reader Elanor at www.sugarquill.com. I am so bad with grammar so I need all the help I can get. Now, the time is when the Forest creatures are going home. Enjoy!! 

P.S. As always, please leave a review in the little purple/blue box at the bottom of the page or you can e-mail me at [katpegasus3110@yahoo.com][1]. Thanks a bunch! 

Chapter Two

Midnight Letters

Harry was seeing Wormtail cut his hand off, then watching the potion turn into a brilliant red. Then he felt the dagger pierce his right arm. That was when he let out a strangled kind of gasp. Harry sat up, clutching his forehead. The dream was always the same; he never got past Wormtail cutting his arm. On that night, it hadn't hurt that much. But now whenever he dreamt, it hurt worse than any kind of curse. Even the Cruciatus curse. 

Harry had been having the same dream ever since he had come back to Privet Drive. It happened about once a fortnight. _It seems like I'll never get over what happened_ thought Harry. The first time he had dreamt that dream, Harry had woken up screaming. The Dursleys had not been happy; he had woken them up and probably a neighbor or two as well. Since then Harry had learned (somehow) to restrain himself from screaming. 

Harry looked at the clock. The red illuminated numbers read 1:45 am. His stomach jolted the tiniest bit. Then he smiled. He had been fifteen years old for about an hour and forty-five minutes. Then he sighed. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had asked him to write every time his scar hurt, so that's what he had been doing. He got out of bed and grabbed a piece of spare parchment and a quill. Now that the Dursleys didn't even come near his room anymore, he could leave his homework and things on his desk. He started writing,

_July 31, 1995_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ _

_I just dreamed and I woke up with my scar hurting again. I hope I'm not bothering you. I'll see on September 1st. _

_ _

_From,_

_Harry Potter_

_ _

_P.S._

_Do you know when I'll be able to go to the Weasleys'? _

_ _

_ _

Hedwig was off giving Hermione a letter so Harry walked over to the window to look for her. Harry always asked at the end of every letter when he could go to the Burrow, and at the end of every letter he got back, Dumbledore always said "Be patient Harry." In his letters from Ron, he always reassured Harry that his mother was still writing to Dumbledore but was not having much luck. Dumbledore always said "Soon" or "Be patient". Harry was starting to wonder what the headmaster was waiting for. Even though Harry respected Dumbledore greatly, he was starting to get impatient. He wanted to get away from the Dursleys as fast and as soon as possible, and the feeling was mutual. The only thing Aunt Petunia had said to Harry, besides telling him what chores to do was, "When are those red-haired maniacs coming to get you out of my hair?"

Harry's musings were ended by the shape of three owls silhouetted against the full moon. Harry grinned and stepped back to let them in. The first one in the room was Ron's minute owl, Pigwidgeon (but also known as Pig). The second was Harry's own snowy white owl, Hedwig. The third was a barn owl Harry didn't recognize but he could guess that it probably was a Hogwarts owl. Harry relieved the Hogwarts owl first of its burden, which consisted of two letters and a package. 

"Want a drink of water?" Harry muttered softly. He really didn't want to wake up the Dursleys.

The owl looked at him, hooted, and flew out of the open window. 

"Guess not." Harry said at the owl's retreating back. He went to Hedwig next and took off a letter and a package. Hedwig softly hooted her thanks and went to her cage and started gulping some water. Then Harry looked up to find Pig. He knew the little owl was circling the light fixture as always. 

Harry hissed at him quietly, "Pigwidgeon, get down here right now. You'll wake the Dursleys!" 

Pig hooted happily and swooped down onto Harry's outstretched hand. Ron had written Harry before telling him just threaten to Pig and hold out his hand and he should come right down. It never failed. Harry (with some difficulty) took the two letters and the package off of the owl. While Pig went to Hedwig's cage, Harry was looking at the two letters in bewilderment. He knew one was from Ron but who was the other one from? Harry decided to open the two letters and package from the Hogwarts owl first. He picked up one and slit it open. He read,

Dear Harry,

I hope you're doing ok. I'm doing just fine. I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too badly. I think you'll like what's in the box. I'll see you when school starts.

Hagrid

Harry looked at the box on his bed. He remembered all too well the other gift Hagrid had gotten him, which happened to be a biting book. He approached the package warily but picked it up and ripped off the wrapping. He opened the box to find a large claw and a note. The note said,

This is a claw from a Norwegian Ridgeback. The claw is from the right front claw, off of the "finger" equal to our forefinger. A dragon's claws seem to be of a substance that is part silver, part steel, and part of a metal we can't identify. The metal is stronger than a diamond, which is the strongest substance known to humankind. 

Harry gaped. He never thought Hagrid could get him something, well, so _tame._ Then Harry thought, _this is very cool_. He took the claw, which was tied to a leather string, and hung it on a nail on the wall. 

Harry picked up the other letter, which had the Hogwarts crest on it, and opened it. He read the normal letter which stated that he was to get on the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 am on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on September 1st. Harry looked at the other three letters and the other two packages wondering which one to open first. He decided on Hermione's and picked up the letter. He slit the letter and read,

_Dear Harry, July 27, 1995_

_ _

Happy Birthday!! Well, I know it won't be too happy but I hope we can make it happier. You know I left for Italy two days ago, and it's great. I never thought Italy was so interesting! Based on things I've found here, I had to rewrite my entire History of Magic essay (Who were the Roman/Greek gods? Explain). It's about one foot longer than he asked even with my tiny writing! I think he doesn't even read them but oh well, just in case he does. 

_Do you know when you can go to the Burrow? I'll be there from August 20th till school starts. Even I wrote Professor Dumbledore to ask and I received the same answer you lot got. I hope to see you soon Harry. Don't let your "relatives" get you down too much. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S._

_I got your present here in Italy so that's why some of it is in Italian. But don't worry____though; you won't need to know Italian.___

_ _

Harry shook his head. Hermione could never resist getting extra information while on vacation. He picked up the package. It felt heavy, like a book or some books. Harry ripped open the package and said,

"Wow Hermione."

Hermione had gotten him two books. The first was a photograph album. It had a blue cover with a gold inscription that said "Amici per la vita." Harry thought, I definitely have to ask Hermione what this says. The other book was _Quidditch Legends: Teams and Players by Maria Venuto. _He smiled. Hermione might be a bookworm but she knew what kind of books he liked. Anything that had to do with Quidditch of course. 

Harry then picked up the second-to-last letter. He could tell right away that it was from Ron. He slit it open and read.

_Hi Harry,July 29, 1995_

_ _

_Happy Birthday! Hope the muggles aren't making it a miserable one. _

The twins have gone back to making Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. But I don't think Mum even cares anymore. She'll still yell at them but she's so worried about everything. You know, she's still after me about Sirius. Let me tell you, I am bored out of my wits. I've de-gnomed the garden twice today! Did Hermione tell you about how she's written another foot onto her essay in her tiny handwriting? And she finally figured out that Binns doesn't even read the essays. For a girl so smart, she thinks some teachers are sometimes no less than saints! No, there's mum yelling at me to help her. Even though I'm bored, I don't want to help her. She's telling me to help her cook! I can't cook. Oh well. I'd better go before she kills me. 

_From,_

_Ron_

_P.S._

_Still writing Dumbledore. Let's keep bugging him until he caves. I think even the twins are writing to him. Oops, got to go. Mum is a real tiger today.__ _

_ _

Harry laughed quietly at Ron's letter. He didn't have to wonder at why Ron rambled so much about Hermione, even if Ron didn't realize it. He picked up the package and ripped it open. Inside was a wizard camera. _No wonder I got a photo album from Hermione_ thought Harry. There was a small manual inside the wrapping and two rolls of film. 

Harry put the camera down and picked the other letter Pig had brought. He wondered who it was from. He slit the envelope and peeked inside. It was just a letter. He took it out, unfolded it and read:

Dear Harry, July 29, 1995

I usually don't write you but I just wanted to say happy birthday. Also, just to tell you (if my thick-headed brother hadn't told you) that everyone at the Burrow is writing Dumbledore to get him to let you come. I'll see you whenever Dumbledore let's you come.

From,

Ginny Weasley

P.S.

Don't tell Ron that I wrote you because he would go ballistic. I don't know why but he would. Thanks. 

Harry stared at the letter. He knew that Ginny had a huge crush on him but he thought she had gotten over it. He decided that he didn't mind that Ginny had written him and in fact, he would write her back. _But I'll write her later_, he thought, _right now I am going to go to sleep, but there's one thing I have to do first_. He picked up the camera and loaded it. He focused in on Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who usually weren't that friendly, but were now hooting at each other in owl conversation. The camera clicked and both owls looked up. Harry grinned and climbed into bed. This time when he dreamed, it wasn't of the Triwizard Tournament; he dreamt of being at the Burrow. 

Second Author's Note: This story was first published at [www.sugarquill.com][2]. I used different texts for their letters so if you want to see the proper texts, go there! 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:katpegasus3110@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.sugarquill.com/



	3. The Burrow Again

Harry Potter

Harry Potter

And 

The New Way of Magic

By Kelly Ann

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters or her magical world. BUT!!!!!!! I copyright any characters you, as readers don't recognize. Also I own the plot. If you want to borrow a character, please ask nicely first before you take. Also, I own the voice inside Harry's head.

Author's Note: Sorry for getting this out so slow but I live in Massachusetts and I had to take a pain-in-the-butt test called the MCAS. Thanks for bothering to read my little story. Now the day is Harry's birthday and it's about 6:00 am. Enjoy!

P.S. As always, please leave a review at the handy blue box on the bottom of the page or e-mail me at [katpegasus3110@yahoo.com][1]. 

P.P.S. Just a note, most of the italicized words are Harry's thoughts, if you're not told otherwise.

P.P.P.S. I changed the text because I liked it better. If you liked to see the changed texts then go to [www.sugarquill.com][2]. 

P.P.P.P.S. Is this one too many postscripts?

Chapter Three The Burrow Again

Harry woke up to a brilliant rising sun shining through his window. Harry grinned as he climbed out of his bed. His eye caught sight of his birthday cards and his presents; he grinned wider. _At least I won't be bored,_ thought Harry. It was true that he had finished all his homework about a half a week ago and had been bored to his wits end, even after such a short amount of time. Then Harry caught sight of the letter that sat on his desk. _Perfect, I forgot to send the letter to Dumbledore _thought Harry. 

"I need to get it to him quickly," murmured Harry. Harry caught sight of Pig and Hedwig sleeping. 

_For once, Pig, your hyper ness might be useful _thought Harry. _Maybe I should stop talking to myself. Nah, not while I'm still here. _

"Hey Pig. Wake up. Come on, wake up you lazy thing," said Harry. Pig didn't wake up. Harry walked over to the cage and tapped the side of his head.

"Wake up. I have a job for you." That woke Pig up. He hooted importantly and proceeded to fly around the light fixture. _Stupid owl _thought Harry. Harry grabbed the letter and added a post-postscript. 

P.P.S. I'm using Pig because he happened to be here and I think he's faster than Hedwig is. You'll see what I mean when he gets there. 

_ _

Harry held out his arm but didn't say anything. Pig swooped right down. Harry attached the letter to Pig.

"Now, Pig. I need you to get to Professor Dumbledore quickly. So go faster than normal, ok?" But Harry barley got "ok?" out of his mouth before Pig shot like a bullet out of a gun out of the window. Harry grinned. Hedwig hooted and she sounded offended.

"Aw, Hedwig. I wanted to give you a rest after flying to Italy carrying those two books. Don't be mad, please?" said Harry. Hedwig swooped out of her cage and settled on Harry's shoulder. She gave him a nip on the ear, a bit harder than necessary, but Harry knew he was forgiven. Hedwig went back to her cage and Harry got dressed and headed downstairs.

The Dursleys didn't acknowledge his presence among them when Harry walked into the kitchen, not that Harry cared. He grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table and tried to get out of the kitchen before anyone could give him a chore, but he was the tiniest bit too slow.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to mow the lawn today. Then you'll disappear to that room of yours because the doctor is coming to see Dudley today and I don't want him to see you!" snarled Aunt Petunia. 

"All right," Harry replied dejectedly. _I tried and I didn't succeed. Great, another sunburn for me _thought Harry to himself. He stuffed the rest of the toast in his mouth and looked at Dudley. No doubt was in his mind that the doctor was coming to see Dudley about his weight problem. The diet hadn't done a thing because he could still fill one whole side of the table, so the Dursleys had stopped the diet (much to Harry's relief). Dudley noticed Harry looking at him and gave him a superior look. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked outside to the tool shed to get the lawn mower and start on his extremely boring chore. 

Harry was in his room later in the day, gingerly rubbing a sun burnt neck when Dudley walked into his room. Or rather waddled into his room. Dudley gave an evil looking grin to Harry, and then looked at all of Harry's presents. He grew slightly pale and stuttered, "Where d-d-did you get all that stuff?" Harry noticed that Dudley was looking at the cover of his Quidditch book. On the cover, there were a Golden Snitch and a Bludger zooming after each other. Harry grinned. "Oh," Harry said innocently, "those are some gifts from my friends at school." Harry reached over and picked up the dragon claw. "Wanna see?" Dudley's eyes went wide; he was about to scream but Aunt Petunia screeched upstairs, "Dudley, the doctor's here!" Dudley waddled out of the room as fast as he could all the while muttering about how seeing the doctor was a lot safer than hanging around his cousin's room. Harry chuckled to himself. Torturing Dudley was fun but it got really boring after a while. Harry put the claw back on the wall and sat on his bed. He started to think about the Burrow and why Dumbledore wouldn't let him stay there before he fell into a dreamless doze.

Harry was awakened from his doze by a non-stop hooting. He muttered, "I'm up, I'm up, oh hi there." The greeting was directed at a tawny brown owl, who was still hooting. Harry glanced outside; it was just turning dark, Harry guessed that it was probably around 8:00 pm. Harry got off of his bed and took the letter off of the owl. 

"Thanks. Want a drink of water?" Harry asked. The owl hooted and took off. _Guess not _thought Harry. _I've noticed that none of the Hogwarts' owls ever want a drink of water _thought Harry, _I wonder why?_

Harry glanced at Hedwig. 

"Wonder who it's from?" Harry said to Hedwig, but also to himself. He stared at the letter. It had the Hogwarts' crest sealing the back of it. _Please let it be what I think it is _thought Harry. _Maybe, maybe it's from Dumbledore. _Please _be from Dumbledore. _Harry realized with a laugh that he was staring at the letter as if it would open itself. 

"Well, it's not going to open itself so I might as well open it," said Harry. He broke the seal and opened the letter. 

July 31, 1995 

_Dear Harry,_

_You were correct about Pig. He is a very, energetic owl. Harry, I do not know what to tell you about the dreams. Just keep informing me whenever you have them. Anyway, I have some very good news. I have finished the necessary spells that needed to be put in place. You may finish the rest of your holiday at the Burrow starting August 8. I hope you enjoy the rest of the summer. _

_ _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_ _

Harry stared at the letter, rereading it over again. Then he looked over at Hedwig with a huge smile on his face. 

"Hedwig! We can go to the Weasleys'!" Harry said. Hedwig hooted happily. Then an owl flew through the window. Harry looked at it; he recognized it as Percy's owl, Hermes. 

"Hmmm. Is the world ending or did Ron just steal Hermes?" Harry asked Hedwig. Hermes made a disgruntled hoot and stuck out his leg. 

"All right, I'll take off the letter." Said Harry. He untied the letter and opened it.

_Hey Harry!July 31, 1995_

_ _

_Dumbledore finally said yes! He said that you can come over the eighth of August. Finally. Dad will be coming by Portkey to your room around 5:00 pm. See you the eighth! _

_ _

_Ron_

_P.S._

_I hope you didn't die from shock from seeing Hermes. I told Percy all the flying Pig's been doing and I guess I caught Percy in a nice mood either that or he had just talked to Penelope. _

_ _

Hermes was about to take off but Harry stopped him.

"Hermes, wait. Would you mind taking a message for Ron back for me?" asked Harry. Hermes just hooted, but stood there. 

"Thanks. Hold on a minute."

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill.

_Ron,July 31, 1995_

_ _

_I'll be ready at 5:00 for your dad. See you soon!_

_ _

_Harry_

_P.S._

_No, I didn't die from shock; I just wondered if the world was ending and I hadn't noticed it._

_ _

Harry tied the letter to Hermes. Hermes hooted and took off. 

"Well, Hedwig. I guess I should go tell the Dursleys that I'll be gone soon." Harry said. Hedwig hooted.

"But first I think I'll write a letter to Sirius." said Harry. Harry hadn't heard much from Sirius during the summer and was starting to worry a bit. Harry grabbed another piece of parchment and started to write.

_Dear Sirius,July 31, 1995_

_ _

_Hi. How are you doing? I'm not doing badly, considering that I'll be going to the Weasleys' August eighth! Sirius, do you know why I couldn't go to the Weasleys' straight from school? Also, I haven't heard from you much this summer. What have you been doing? I'll understand if you can't tell me what you're doing but if you can, I would really appreciate it. I hope to see you soon. _

_ _

_From,_

_Harry_

_ _

_Yeah, _thought Harry, _that looks all right. No need to mention the dreams unless he asks if I'm having them. _

"Hedwig, feel up for taking this letter to Sirius?" asked Harry. Hedwig hooted and stuck out her leg. Harry smiled at his owl and tied the letter on. Hedwig nipped his finger and took off. _Now, I get to go downstairs and tell the Dursleys that I'm leaving in a little over a week. I wonder what their faces will look like as they remember what happened last time. _With that last thought Harry headed downstairs.__

Harry entered the kitchen with a grin on his face. He looked around. He noticed that Dudley looked extremely forlorn. No one noticed Harry come downstairs. He decided to tell them he was leaving soon.

"I have some good news," said Harry. All the Dursleys looked at him.

"The Weasleys' will be picking me up the eighth of August."

Harry almost burst out laughing. Uncle Vernon's face went purple then went pale as he remembered what had happened last time. Aunt Petunia let out a gasp, and Dudley's hands immediately went to his rear. 

"I'm not very hungry so I'll just go to bed," said Harry, "Good night." 

Harry left the kitchen with a skip to his step. He went up the stairs three at a time. He went into his room and jumped on his bed. It was fun to see the Dursleys like that, scared and furious at the same time. All of a sudden, Harry seemed bored. _Thank Hermione that she sent me a book. _He grabbed the book off of the dresser and opened it. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the record of Roderick Plumpton, the Seeker who caught the Golden Snitch in three and a half seconds in 1921 against the Caerphilly Catapults.

Harry spent the next week in his room, doing extra work (_what would Hermione say?), _reading the Quidditch book, or writing letters. He wrote to Hermione, thanking her for the book. He wrote to Ginny, thanking her for the letter. She wrote back, saying it was no problem. In her next letter, she asked for help on some Transfiguration, and Harry wrote her back with the answer but told her that next time she should ask Hermione because she would be glad to do anything. Ginny wrote back to Harry saying that asking Hermione for help by way of owl post was not a good idea. Harry was starting to realize that Ginny was a smart person, not just Ron's little blushing sister. 

By the time August eighth rolled around, Harry was really sick of the way the Dursleys were acting. They now acknowledged his presence by Dudley grabbing his rear end, Aunt Petunia stifling a scream or Uncle Vernon shooting dragger eyes at him but not saying anything. 

He didn't even bother going downstairs on the eighth. He spent the morning packing his trunk. He spent the afternoon pacing his room, waiting. He checked his clock for what seemed like the thousandth time and was not happy to see that only three minutes had passed from the last time he checked. _Time is moving slower to aggravate me. This is not fair. _The clock read 4:50.

"Please move faster," said Harry. He was now staring at the clock as it counted down to 5:00. 

"4:51 come on hurry up. 4:52. 4:53. 4:54. 4:55. 4:56. 4:57. 4:58. 4:59. Please, one more minute. 5:00!"

With a small pop, there stood Mr. Weasley, thin and balding, with his wand in his right hand and a clock in the left. _How appropriate that the Portkey is a clock. _All of sudden, memories he didn't want filled his head. He shook them off and took the hand Mr. Weasley held out to him.

"Good to see you, Harry. All ready then?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I've been ready," answered Harry. Mr. Weasley gave him a smile and held out the clock. Harry grabbed the end of his trunk and grabbed the clock. Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch.

"All right, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." All of a sudden, Harry felt the tug behind his navel. He ignored the memories that went through his head and waited to arrive at the Burrow.

   [1]: mailto:katpegasus3110@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.sugarquill.com/



End file.
